15回KisaIta
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Quince momentos.
1. Tiburón

Konnishiwa~~

Bueno, hace tiempo cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento y hallándome un poco cansada de escribir fics _angst/tragedy_ que sólo conseguían bajarme más el auto- estima me decidí a escribir los fics más bizarros que pude haber hecho ¿El resultado?

Quince drabbles que fueron un mero intento de escribir algo de humor y romance para variar de genero y con los cuales me divertí mucho :3

**Advertencias:** _Lemmon/rape/muerte de un personaje/AU universo alterno/parafilias/un humor medio añejo, ósea, medio aburridón. _Leves alusiones a _pairings _KisaKonan, KisaSui y ZetsuKisa (este a penas y se nota)

Estos drabbles fueron mí primer AU, y los intercalé con un drabble centrado en el universo de Naruto para no hacerlos tan aburridos.

Bien, hechas las advertencias procedo a dejarles leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, así que si estan listas para leer mis remedos de humor pues... adelante.

**Advertencias del fic: **AU (universo alterno)/Drabble.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

1

**Tiburón.**

— ¿Tiburón?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué otra cosa va a ser? — Arguyó elevando el tono de su voz gradualmente molesto, entre tanto, un pasivo Itachi le contemplaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, sentado delante del monitor instaurado en su habitación.

— Hm, no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Cómo diantres no vas a darte cuenta hombre, si tiene toda la cara de tiburón?

Guardaron silencio conteniendo la mirada en la contraria arbitrariamente. Shisui suspiro, aún no comprendía porqué razón su amigo estaba viéndose con ese "grandulón". Quizás lo de menos era el sexo del sujeto en cuestión, si se tomaba en cuenta que la "sangre" Uchiha movía masas entre la comunidad femenil de toda la población de Konohagakure, y de cualquier otra parte, de manera que sobraba decir que eran codiciados por infinidad de chicas de todas las edades.

Lo peor del asunto era que aquel tipo de mala procedencia estaba afianzado a la compañía aseguradora Akatsuki _jidösha gaisha_ _Kabukishi_, lo cual acarrearía problemas incluso hasta con el mismísimo Uchiha Madara y él... sólo podía presenciar como la alcoba de su mejor amigo se iba saturando desmedidamente de cualquier objeto que se relacionara con la dichosa "palabra".

— Hm, Tiburón... ¿Dices? — Musito abstraídamente, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras lo meditaba.

— ¡Si! ¡Tiburón! ¡Del mismo espécimen del que se esta tapizando todo tú cuarto! — Exclamó con un tic nervioso apoderándose de su ojo. Sin duda, algunas ocasiones la actitud de su primo le sacaba de sus casillas.

Impero el silencio.

— Simplemente me gusta y ya — Concluyó retomando aquel ensayo que estaba desarrollando.

Se petrificó al resentir su glacial indiferencia; dejándose caer rendido sobre la amplia cama, donde yacía sentado hacia más de media hora, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón de que esa relación tenía que terminar.

No comprendía ni quería entender que le veía a ese hombre con cara de "pez".

— _¿Z- Zoofilia?_

* * *

Este primer drabble lo escribí recordando cuando muy alegremente me adentre a un foro meses atrás y me hallé con un desagradable comentario en el que una chica comparaba al KisaIta con una relación zoofilica (¿?) ¿Mi reacción? Pues me molesto mucho su comentario y recorde entonces que no muchos comprenden ni le ven el visto bueno al _pairing_, además de que una gran horda de las que detestan el KisaIta son una bola de superficiales que no pueden aceptar que el chico "guay" del anime ande con el tipo "X" que nadie pela, y que además, por increible que sea, Kisame se les hace muy poca cosa para el poseedor del sharingan.

Se los dejo a su críterio.


	2. Sólo una noche

**Advertencias: **Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

2

**Sólo una noche.**

— _¡Animal sin cerebro! _— Gruño con rabia al poder percibir la hinchazón que, su _Konoha gouriki sempuu _amoreto en su pómulo izquierdo una huella imborrable. Patada que le devolvería en cuanto el tiempo rindiera cuentas.

Luego del enfrentamiento contra los _jönins _de Konoha, el portador del _sharingan_ no parecía encontrarse en muy buen estado, y sumándosele a la trama el esfuerzo final que opero contra el _Sannin _ermitaño, al emplear su temible _Amaterasu, _esa misma noche se les podía apreciar en un poblado lejano a la nación del fuego. Dónde Kisame esperaba fuera de un dispensario local a su compañero, quién había acudido a examinarse los ojos.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, todo se debía al instante en el que estuvieron a punto de emprender el viaje. Cuando el inmortal había vuelto a quejarse de los gastos que retribuían sus prolongadas misiones en dúo, claro estaba, a espaldas del líder.

"No son un par de señoritas, duerman en la misma recámara"

Recalcó en cuanto denotó que los gastos que corrían por su cuenta se incrementaban. Sin objetar queja alguna los elementales partieron con la despreciable cantidad monetaria en sus bolsillos. Cantidad con la cual el _shinobi_ de la cascada les aseguro que podrían hospedarse en una posada de ida y vuelta, por modesta que esta fuera. Compartiendo- como había estipulado- la misma habitación.

Ambos ninjas no estuvieron de acuerdo. Eran hombres, de acuerdo, pero su trato no era tal para que se les viera metidos en la misma cama. O por lo menos Kisame no concebía que Itachi lo aceptara así. Declinaron la oferta. De vez en cuando no les venía mal dormir a la intemperie- inmersos dentro del bosque-, pero ahora, cuando el deterioro visual estaba agravándose en su colega la sola idea de hacerlo era inadmisible. Aun más cuando el paso había comenzado a ir demasiado lento a causa de ello.

Sólo una noche juntos.

En su ida a Konohagakure durmieron en el bosque porque Itachi utilizaría algo de ese dinero para sus medicamentos. Restándoles lo de una sola noche bajo techo.

— _Vaya _— Exhaló. Ahora no comprendía porqué la ira pasajera que afecto su razón disminuyó. Oh, bien, si lo sabía, tanto cómo sabía porque cedió a su petición de darle parte del parné. La sola idea de compartir lecho con él era todo lo que doblegaba su indomable temple, y la oferta que expuso Kakuzu, en una mera excusa para escudar su avaricia, no le era del todo ingrata. — _No, no lo es._

— Kisame — Llamaron a su costado y bajando sólo un poco la mirada descubrió a su lado al Uchiha. — Listo, hora de irnos.

— Espera, ¿No te parece que lo mejor sería ir a un hostal? — Le detuvo apoyando una mano sobre uno de sus pequeños hombros, antes de que diera un paso más. — Ya has retrasado el viaje a la base, ¿Qué más da?

— Hm...

— ¿Qué? — Cuestiono intrigado.

— El líder nos llama — Inquirió avanzando al frente.

— ¿Y?

— Y le dije la propuesta de Kakuzu. No vamos a tener que vernos obligados a dormir juntos nunca más, además, por el momento lo menos que nos sobra es tiempo.

— _¡¿Qué?_

Adiós a su noche juntos.

* * *

Pobrecito...


	3. Celos

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

3

**Celos.**

— ¿Q- Qué... es... eso? — Soltó al tener de frente a sus ojos a Uchiha Itachi, hijo modelo de una distinguida familia de cuatro, y primogénito del jefe del departamento de la jefatura de la policía estatal de Konohagakure con un... un... un...

— Uniforme escolar de la secundaria inferior de la Academia privada de Konoha. — Resolló como un autómata. Con la única diferencia de que sus acciones no contrastaban en nada con su serenidad al decir las cosas. Ya que Itachi había levantado sólo un poco la diminuta falda colegial que le hacía lucir- con esas suaves facciones andróginas, y el creciente rubor que se conjeturaba armoniosamente sobre sus lechosas mejillas- Sumamente cautivador.

Estaba realmente avergonzado, ¿Y por qué no? Humillado, pero sólo por tratarse de él se arriesgo a hacerlo.

Declino la mirada hacia el suelo, con su corazón palpitándole descontroladamente al tener su mirada fija en su zona más intima. No era que no fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por complacerlo. Él estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Kisame le pidiera, muy a pesar de que éste ni siquiera le hubiese hecho suyo todavía, de la forma que tanto anhelaba... en cambio, esa tarde la única razón que adjudicara su atrevimiento para ir a buscarlo a su apartamento, e intentar seducirle hasta que finalmente consumasen su amor era porque estaba celoso.

¿De quién?

De Konan por supuesto. En efecto, parecía ser que la exuberante artista de origami contemporáneo, y dueña de una multitud de galerías en la Universidad, era el factor regente de que se le hallase inseguro, al punto de verse casi obligado a actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

Todo por culpa de esa accidental charla que concurrió entre Momochi Zabuza y su amante, en dónde Kisame hacia gala de un comentario que incluía en el tema a dicha fémina.

_"Si se trata de mujeres no hay duda de que Konan es la chica que quiero en mí cama"_

Enrojeció desmedidamente al verlo levantarse de su asiento. Le afectaba, sobre todo cuando había decidido salir con él a espaldas de todo el mundo por temor a lo que sucediera. A Itachi no le importo que sólo Shisui lo supiera, siempre y cuando estuviera con él, pero ¿Por qué Kisame no había llegado más allá con él de una simple caricia afectiva? Y más importante que eso, ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Acaso... ¿Se había aburrido de él?

— Hm... ¿No... te gusta?

— No — Soltó escuetamente. — De gustarme saldría con una mujer y tú eres hombre ¿Cierto? — Y le observo a punto de salir por la puerta.

— Una mujer, ¿Cómo Konan? — Esta última interrogación paro en seco sus pasos, antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta, Por lo cual, se giró sobre su propio eje y le miró. Ahí de pie, con sus marchitas pupilas reprochándole muchas cosas interiormente y que ahogaba por no dejarlas salir a flote, quizás por temor a lo que sucedería después. Tal cual siempre había hecho.

Enseguida bosquejó una de sus atípicas sonrisas. Mismas que nunca se sabía si eran de estima o de mofa. Aproximándose hacia él para así, tomarle entre sus brazos cordialmente.

— Verte así me pone más que cualquier otra mujer en el mundo — Susurró inclinándose lo suficiente para decirlo muy cerca de su oído. Itachi se tenso, soltando su tableada falda negra, para buscar rodear su amplia espalda con sus pequeñas manos. Quería creerlo, que Kisame solamente pensaba en él al igual que lo hacía propiamente él, y a pesar de que no fuera mujer sólo deseaba creer eso.

— Duerme conmigo — Pidió atrayendo su mirada sobre la suya.

— No hasta que te quites el uniforme. Haces que me sienta cómo un pedófilo, je.

— De hecho lo eres — Apremió en una tenue sonrisa, de esas que muy escasas veces Kisame divisaba en él, y de esas que el Uchiha siempre le veía esbozar.

* * *

Creo que sobra decir que soy fetichista, aunque me late más ver a una chica vestida de hombre (¿?) Ejém, ya saben, en fin, este drabble lo hice al ver una imagen en la que Itachi salía así precisamente, de colegiala y pues divague en la posibilidad. ¿Por qué Konan? Tengo la enfermiza idea de que luce bien con Kisame y nunca faltará el fic donde haga alusiones de que a Kisame le gusta la chica de Amakegure.


	4. Sonrisa

**Advertencias: **Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

4

**Sonrisa.**

Sus orbes rubíes lo observaron en todo momento. La conjetura de ese par de labios delgados curvarse hasta deformar la dureza perceptible en sus gruesas facciones, para perfilar una sádica sonrisa de sorna, en incontinuída de veces, tantas que no encontraba sano que persona alguna en el mundo sonriera tanto cómo sólo Hoshigaki Kisame sabía hacerlo.

Ya fuera en el momento de asesinar a alguien con sus propias manos, o conversando cotidianamente con algún miembro de la organización, la sonrisa del _shinobi_ de Kirigakure siempre estaba presente. Dotándole en apariencia de un carisma que para cualquiera que no lo conociera a fondo significaba que el tiburón era un ser accesible y simpático, más en cambio, todo lo que Itachi podía visualizar al verlo era la aparente frialdad que afloraba desde las entrañas de su ser.

Enigmático y de cierta forma atrayente, su sonrisa era el sello que le distinguía a primera vista de entre los demás, y eso le gustaba. Le agradaba la forma tan cínica con la que la plasmaba justo cuando encaraba al líder en las convocatorias, viéndose entonces que era cuando le fascinaba esclarecer que su prepotencia podía permanecer endeble, incluso hasta con los más fuertes.

Y la victoriosa apertura de su sonrisa solía prevalecer en los momentos más cruciales.

Permaneciendo latente sin disminuir ni un sólo gramo la efusividad con la que se enmarcaba y... eso le gustaba tanto. Amaba cuando el silencio que emanaba de sí mismo- y era imposible de quebrantar, junto con cada una de las barreras que interponía para que nadie se llegara a acercar- Kisame consiguiera traspasarlas todas con absoluta facilidad, llenando de una extrema paz su atormentada alma, sólo con la ayuda de esa- muy remotamente- sonrisa irradiando una confortable calidez..

La amaba en todo momento. Cuando conversaban, cuando combatían, cuando despuntaba el rayar del alba, cuando almorzaban, cuando caminaba a la par de él... La sonrisa del tiburón amenizaba la latitud de su soledad, y a él, en algún momento le abría encantado hacerle saber cuanto llego a admirar la forma con la que sonreía. Muy a pesar de todas las circunstancias.

Realmente le habría encantado hacérselo saber antes de que no la volviera a ver nunca más.

* * *

Aunque estoy cien por ciento segura de que éste drabble a casi nadie va a gustarle pienso que es muy bonito. Si, hablar de la sonrisa de Kisame me resulta lindo, puesto que, ese es su sello distintivo ¿No creen?

Nah, la única verdad es que estoy algo obsesionada con Kisame ¬¬


	5. Legal

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

5

**Legal.**

— ¿De qué hablas exactamente? — Enarcó una ceja, mirando fijamente al sujeto de hebras jade postrado al frente suyo. Quién con el mismo pretexto de siempre- el de llevarle algunos archivos que en nada se relacionan con su labor de capturista- se acercaba a su puesto de trabajo, para terminar por anclarse a charlar con él. De ese mismo tema que le estaba comenzando a jorobar como no tenía idea; y no es que le fuera indiferente, sino que, odiaba que se metieran en su intimidad.

Sobre todo cuando sabía que el capturista era el espía de Madara- sama, y que le filtraba cierta información sobre sus empleados- relativamente enfermizo, ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? Se aguantaba porque la paga seguía siendo buena de cualquier forma-; además de que el tema a abordar siempre había sido el mismo del que se negaba a hablar. Su relación con el hijo del vicepresidente de la empresa. Uchiha Itachi.

— Hablo de que si Itachi- san ya es legal.

— ¿Legal?

— ¡Oh, vamos sardina! Zetsu habla de que si ya te lo puedes follar — Alarió desde su cubículo el albino- ubicado justo al poniente de ellos-, el cual parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que charlaban a menudamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué demon...?

— ¿Hoshigaki- san esta saliendo con un menor de edad? — Cuestionaba Konan, retornando de su salida a almorzar.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Tienes idea de los gastos que retribuye una demanda por acoso a menores de edad? — Se asomaba Kakuzu con una taza de café en manos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sigues saliendo con el hijo de Fugaku- sama? — Intercaló el pelirrojo yendo de paso. — Depravado.

— ¡Óyeme!

— Hoshigaki- san — Irrumpió en medio del parloteo Yahiko. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud con ese mismo aire de desdeñamiento que tanto le caracterizaba.— Madara- sama lo llama y solicita su carta de renuncia, además de que quiere que concientice que no recibirá una demanda, gracias a que el joven Itachi- dono acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad hace poco.

— ¡Vaya, entonces ya te lo puedes follar! — Se escuchó la socarrona voz de Hidan al fondo.

Todos centraron su acusadora mirada en el pálido hombre hundido en su asiento y ya entrado en la tercera década.

Ahora Kisame sabía porque detestaba tanto hablar con ese tipo; por su culpa siempre se convertía en la comidilla de la oficina.

* * *

Tengo la malsana idea de que a Hidan le gusta molestar a Kisame por su apariencia, no sé por qué, simple gajes del oficio. ^^U Además de que Zetsu tiene una extraña obsesión con Kisame y que usa como mero pretexto las ordenes de Madara para acercarse a él ¿Loco? Idea mías nada más.


	6. Razón

**Advertencias: **Lemmon/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

6

**Razón.**

— Kisame...— Exhaló completamente enrojecido.

Sentía como el erecto pene de su compañero entraba y salía deliciosamente. Haciéndole delirar, lo cual era verdaderamente exquisito y su dilatada entrada estaba siendo torturaba por un magnífico goce, que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer, a cada centímetro que avanzaba la tibieza de su miembro, contrayendo agresivamente su recto.

No lo soportaba, la increíble sensación que lo doblegaba a gemir aun contra su propia voluntad, cada vez que sentía su grueso miembro hundirse en su interior paradisíacamente.

Moviéndose dentro de forma frenética y haciendo su invasión mucho más placentera a comparación de cuando era gentil. Acariciando con suma delicadeza cada ápice de su piel hasta hacerle estremecer.

No podía concebirlo, la razón que le obligaba a permitirle que fuera él quién tomara su virginidad. No lo amaba, pero deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro, al igual que en ese preciso momento, reteniéndole a gastas sobre la cama de aquella lúgubre alcoba alquilada, aferrándolo a las sábanas más que a la vida misma, y meciéndole sobre aquel cálido lecho impregnado de aroma a semen y sangre.

— Eres peor que una perra en celo — Le escucho jadear muy cerca de su oído cuando le follaba.

No dijo nada, sabía que a Kisame le excitaba mucho la sola idea de poder humillarlo. Porque a pesar de que aquella era la primera vez que copulaban siempre intento hacerlo suyo, y la lasciva mirada cargada de completo deseo le acoso en todo momento.

Jadeo, sintiendo como su pelvis chocaba violentamente contra sus blancas nalgas, y su abundante coleta de hebras morenas estaba casi deshecha, con una cortina de finos cabellos cubriendo su sonrojado rostro desvanecido de entera satisfacción.

No lo recordaba, cuales habían sido las palabras exactas con las cuales le sedujo ni deseaba recordarlas. Solamente podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo albergándole, mientras le penetraba, junto a su tórrido aliento chocando contra su sensible nuca, forzándolo a suspirar.

Movió tímidamente sus caderas. Intensificando con ello la placentera sensación, y para agrado del espadachín, haciendo mucho más profunda la penetración. Le importaba muy poco lo que el ninja de la niebla pensara sobre él, solamente anhelaba poder discernir con más detalle su propia entrega.

Jamás había sentido algo similar a eso, y cada vez que Kisame frotaba su hinchado miembro con su hosca mano, estaba por hacerlo perder la razón.

Sin embargo, por su parte sólo escucho un ronco gemido escapando de sus labios. Sabía que le gustaba. Le enloquecía tanto como a él lo que hacia y no se molesto en ocultarlo, sencillamente aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas, amedrentado por sus ardientes acciones.

— Ahh. — Dejó escapar cuando el rechinido de la cama aumento considerablemente, a medida que sus embestidas se acrecentaban. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, perdiéndose entre ese mar de sensaciones acentuándose en su cuerpo, e intento reprimir sus gemidos por puro pudor, hasta el momento en el que llegó a presentir que estaba llegando a su límite, sin poder soportarlo más.

Y...

Ahí lo tenía, la verdadera razón de que aceptara acostarse con él, aun cuando no había nada más allá que placer de por medio. Era la sola idea de perderse por un sólo momento de la realidad... no sentir más... no pensar más... no sufrir más... tan sólo morir un momento.

* * *

Nunca he concebido que Itachi se acueste con Kisame por mero morbo, siempre me he imagido que si han de tener sexo debe de ser por que Itachi lo ama o por alguna otra razón justificable. Aquí en éste drabble hablo de aquellos momentos en los que sus nemesis le atormentan por la masacre de su clan e Itachi, vencido por ellos decide escapar de la realidad en los brazos de su amante, aunque sea por un momento.


	7. La espera

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

7

**La espera.**

Su respiración se agitaba desmesuradamente, a cada segundo que pasaba. Lo odiaba.

Supuestamente era bien conocido que el cumpleaños era una fecha económica y socialmente importante en el calendario, para todo ser humano, por que aquel día se celebraba con las personas con las que uno se relacionaba afectivamente, y era el momento especial del festejado.

Todo un día dedicado a él o a ella.

Pero sinceramente a Hoshigaki Kisame la sola idea de vivir en carne propia la llegada de la dichosa fecha le provocaba escalofríos. Si, una creciente indiferencia era todo lo que le producía cada dieciocho de Marzo.

¿Por qué?

La razón era más que evidente. Al treinta y ton- oficinista- solterón, apodado la "sardina"- muy cariñosamente por su compañero de trabajo de nombre Hidan- odiaba tener que celebrar sólo en casa la llegada de su cumpleaños cada año. Y si el asunto no parecía ser suficiente con que se la pasara siendo bateado por la bella Konan, ganará una reverenda mierda de supuesto salario y lo más allegado a una relación sentimental fuera con el desagradable hermano menor de su amigo Mangetsu. En su plan rivalidad- amor- odio, ahora mismo se le podía ver a punto de perder el último _tranvía_ de la noche.

Entro. Finalmente algo bueno en su mierda de vida, y habría cantado "victoria" de no estar acompañado de un simple pasajero.

Exhaló levemente exhausto, y recobrando la compostura fue a tomar asiento a dos lugares de distancia del joven que le acompañaba.

— Kisame- kun. — Escucho que le llamaba y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él tardo un poco en reconocerlo. Oh, claro, si era el hijo de Fugaku- sama, su jefe directo.

— Eh, Itachi- san, ¿Qué hace un estudiante cómo tú a estas horas? — Arguyó en un intento de plática. Sólo por no mencionar el transporte.

— Nada — Respondió tranquilamente, y desviando su mirada de él aprehendió con más fuerza sus nudosas manos a la pequeña bolsa negra que llevaba en manos. — Me dijeron que habías marchado a casa temprano.

— ¿Eh? — Tardo en procesar la información y una vez que lo hizo formulo una sonrisa de ironía — ¿Eso te dijeron? — Rió estrepitosamente atrayendo al acto los orbes obscuros del muchacho. — Cuando heredes el puesto de tú padre te agradecería mucho que eso sucediera. Gracias a su carácter laboro más de lo que vivo.

E Itachi no determino nada, para Kisame estaba claro que ese sobrio carácter era una herencia que adopto de su padre. Pareciéndole un mero gesto de concordancia ante lo dicho, después de todo, sabía comprender sus emociones en esas oraciones concisas e inexpresivas.

— Pero dime, ¿Acaso tenías que arreglar algo conmigo? — Le interrogó al recordar lo último que había dicho e impero el silencio. Itachi despegó sus pupilas de las suyas. Permaneciendo un corto plazo entre un debate mental que Kisame no comprendía. No hasta que éste se levanto de su lugar y postrándose justo delante suyo le ofreció la bolsa que llevaba consigo.— ¿Para mí?

— Hm — Asintió avizorándole abrir la bolsa para descubrir el presente guardado en ella. Hoshigaki no dijo nada, simplemente cerró la bolsa de inmediato. Debía de reconocer que las escasas veces que el destino les unía el chico solía ser muy agradable- a su muy personal forma de ser-, y que de entre todos lo empleados de su padre era al único al que le devolvía la palabra, pero ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué? — Feliz cumpleaños Kisame. — Apremió esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa que le dejo completamente anonadado.

Pronto la estación en la que Itachi debía de bajar se avecino y enseguida le vio desaparecer por la puerta automática.

Devolvió sus pequeñas pupilas a la bolsa con cierto regocijo. No era el peor de sus años después de todo, y si se trataba de él la idea era mucho más alentadora.

* * *

Tengo otra tonta idea de creer que Itachi se dirige a Kisame por el sufijo de _kun _cuando le habla, pero eso es incorrecto, sólo es coherente en mis fantasias donde búsco hacerlos lucir más cercanos.

Para los que ven anime tipo Harem le encontraran varias similitudes a su vida con la de los protagonistas de esas series.


	8. Ciertas emociones

**Advertencias: **Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

8

**Ciertas emociones.**

— Rayos... — Maldijo por lo bajo, ante lo cual el portador del _sharingan_ le vislumbró con el esmalte de uñas escurriendo de sus manos, en un torpe acto por pintarlas. — Sólo un estúpido nos obliga a decorarnos las uñas al igual que lo hacen las mujeres — ¿No Itachi- sa...?. — Acalló tan pronto este arribo a su lado. Humectando el extremo de un fino pañuelo en alcohol, para limpiar sus dedos.

Y removiendo las oscuras manchas de su pálida piel, retomó la labor que aquel intento efectuar fallidamente.

— No hace falta que tú lo hagas — Arguyó sin recibir respuesta, y guardando absoluto silencio contempló la pulcritud con la que trabajaba en ellas.

A Kisame le molestaba que Itachi tuviera que acudir a hacer aquello por él cada vez que la ocasión se presentaba, y no porque se sintiera un completo inútil, al no conseguir hacer algo tan simple por sus propios medios. El espadachín no era tan infantil para molestarse por eso, en realidad lo que supuestamente le estaba "molestando" era tenerlo tan cerca de él, con su desbordante elegancia y caballerosidad, para hablar y actuar. Eran hombres, pero el Uchiha le provocaba ciertas emociones.

Entre las cuales...

Su mirada siempre se clavaba en ese par de rosáceos labios inevitablemente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo levemente acelerado.

Cada vez que sus orbes rubíes le miraban, tenía la impresión de que sus ojos se dilataban por culpa de su prejuiciosa mirada atosigándole.

Repentinamente no conseguía llenar con regularidad de aire sus pulmones.

Su respiración se aceleraba desmedidamente y de pronto, ¡Oh, rayos! Comenzaba a sentir que las manos le sudaban.

— Tranquilo — Inquirió suavemente. Alertando con ello todos sus sentidos, hasta descontrolarlos, en mayor proporción a comparación de cuando no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Ladeo la cabeza.

Definitivamente lo odiaba, sobre todo cuando al joven _shinobi_ nada se le escapaba.

Cerro sus ojos en un vago intento por relajarse, y enseguida, los abrió pensando en que su colega podría creer cualquier otra cosa de sus estrafalarias acciones, pero no... él seguía ahí, calmadamente pintándole las uñas... y sin pretenderlo termino por fijar su mirada detenidamente en él otra vez.

No negaba que algunas veces se hubiera imaginado su cuerpo desnudo jadeando sobre la cama, y que llegara a dudar de sus propias preferencias sexuales, por culpa de ello, pero ciertamente, la gran parte del tiempo, terminaba por asimilar que eso se debía a que había estado pasando bastante tiempo en su compañía.

Otras, simplemente llegó a plantearse que realmente podría estar enamorado de él. Terminando por sobrecalentar su cabeza en la incansable búsqueda de otra razón que la sublevara, y al no hallarla, su mente se mantenía en blanco.

Terminando por bloquearse totalmente para no volver a divagar en ello. No hasta que Itachi volvía a acercarse, acaparando su atención.

Provocándole ciertas emociones.

* * *

En mis inicios de ficker me leí unos cuantos fics del pairing y me cansé de leer a un tímido Kisame enamorado de Itachi, por eso destuí la idea y comencé a hacer fics donde Itachi fuera el más enamorado de los dos... quizás por que el Uchiha no me agrada para nada, bueno, sólo si esta con Kisame y fue verdaderamente nostalgico para mí escribir de un Kisame que esta enamorado de Itachi al igual que en ese entonces.


	9. Kisafobia

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Drabble.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

9

**Kisafobia.**

— Hm... ¿Madre?

— ¿Si Ita- chan? — Respondió, despidiéndose de él desde la entrada de la residencia Uchiha.

— ¿Puedo traer a _esa _persona a casa? — Planteó indeciso, y luego de haberlo meditado durante semanas.

— ¡Claro! — Apremió sin dejos de duda — Hoy en la cena cuando tú padre y Sasu- chan salgan de campamento.

— Hm — Asintió, retirándose seguidamente.

Cuando Mikoto Uchiha, aguardo pacientemente a que el mayor de sus hijos le presentara a esa novia suya, que mantenía en el anonimato, no pensó ni un solo momento que la razón por la que no la trajera a casa se debiera a otra cosa que no fuera la estricta orden que le implanto Fugaku.

Esa de no perder su tiempo en asunto de "faldas", de manera que acepto gustosa ser la única que guardara su secreto.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que dicha "noviecita" se aproximará a los dos metros de altura. Llevándole de delantera once años de diferencia, los cuales se plasmaban perfectamente en su enfermizo rostro rayando en lo azul, cuyo semblante era adornado por una siniestra sonrisa repleta de una horrorosa hilera de afilado dientes; y que su aguardentosa voz mitigara ese nulo encanto que luchaba por aflorar.

— Hoshigaki Kisame, gusto en conoc...— La mujer se desplomó al instante sobre el suelo.

Y el trauma fue tan grande que nunca más volvió a ingerir nada que proviniera del mar o se le pareciera a él.

* * *

Siempre divague en la idea de este primer encuentro ¬¬ suena a que me estoy mofando de Kisame, pero no es así. Ojo, que es mí personaje favorito de Naruto y lo idolatro.


	10. Profanación

**Advertencias: **Rape/muerte de un personaje/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

10

**Profanación.**

Jadeaba, y no sabía si estaba paralizado por ese morbo y placentero estremecimiento de satisfacción, o porque canonizaba su frustración envuelta en desenfreno juzgado por ese par de rubíes, completamente fundidos.

E igualmente tampoco comprendía porqué estaba ultrajando aquel casto cuerpo, manchándole de su despreciable esencia. Lo estaba destrozaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y entendía que lo hería al obligarlo a ceder a él, pero era aquel que le deseo en el silencio, y ahora cuando podría tenerlo le importaba muy poco lo que pensara sobre su persona.

Sonrió, y la desigual y puntiaguda dentadura se asomo siniestramente en la burda conjetura de una mediana sonrisa, mientras que de sus delgados labios la espesa sustancia carmesí enfargarba aquel pálido semblante, que aún no recobraba armonizar las gruesas facciones que emanaban de él un aura inquieta y aterradora.

Acompañado de un cristalino sudor resbalando por cada poro de su piel, durante el desarrollo de la sacrílega actividad.

Muy remotamente, en la cóncava profundidad de su retorcida y airada mentalidad existió alguna vez un efímero matiz de pureza, similar a la castidad que le arrebataba en ese momento, pero por ahora, solamente atesoraba en sus vacías pupilas un aire ausente de humanidad. Buscando abrevarse al igual que lo hacían los animales, guiados por sus instintos, no como un individuo, sino cómo una bestia carente de racionalidad.

Lo codiciaba insanamente.

Anhelaba desquiciadamente poseerlo, poder ser él quién desgarrara sus entrañas y conseguir arrebatarle cualquier rasgo de virtud.

Lo sentía, el cálido interior de su estrecha cavidad anal desangrada y ardiendo de dolor, corroborando su pesar en ese apasible rostro siendo enmarcado por un tenue gesto de aflicción; y su piel, esa hermosa textura lechosa, estaba repleta de profundas heridas que le teñían en sangre... un hermoso rojo carmesí... verdaderamente sublime.

Nada que no fuera un torrente de zafiedades se hizo escuchar a lo largo de su crimen, porque ese era su calvario, y pensar que algo que no se equiparara dentro de el era blasfemar.

No lo odiaba, no lo amaba, sólo lo ambicionaba caprichosamente entre sus manos, y había aguardado pacientemente a que el momento esperado se hiciera presente. No tenía prisa, ya que cada hora, con cada minuto y segundo las ansias se estaban acumulando abruptamente dentro de él, y estaba preparado para que cuando el momento soñado llegase Itachi pagara una a una las veces que le hizo desearlo y no tenerlo. Hasta que finalmente ese clamoroso día llego con la fuerza de una torrencial llovizna, justo cuando sus acaudalados ojos perdieron su enigmático brillo, tornándose lamentablemente nublosos.

Su estado era débil a no ser que tomara con regularidad su medicación y estuvo completamente seguro de que no haría nada por defenderse, no cuando debía preservar sus últimas fuerzas para ese encuentro final.

— Eres débil — Jadeo sin dejar de mirarle fríamente, y con la fuerza de su voz pendiendo de un hilo. Estaba muy malherido y apenas y podía ver el aborrecible rostro de su secuaz, quién yacía metido entre sus piernas.

Sólo escuchándole gemir, gimiendo de placer. Entrando y saliendo sin parar. Comprendiendo que no temía a un _shinobi_ tan corroído por la vida como él.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas...? — Interrogó embistiéndole violentamente. — No soy yo quién esta siendo violado.

Una burlesca risa escapo de sus labios justo antes de que Itachi le rodease con los brazos delicadamente, incitando a que Kisame parará en seco las estocadas al advertir aquella repentina acción. Percibiendo al propio Uchiha ser quien se meciera de arriba hacia abajo para complacerlo.

— No me digas que te gusta tanto que te folle... Itachi- san — Jadeo, y continuando con su labor se le vio totalmente excitado al poder espetar los esfuerzos del chico por complacerlo.

Tanto que no pudo darse cuenta del filoso resplandor de un kunai apareciendo en las manos de la "comadreja", de igual modo que lo hacia el suave viento, para más tarde, alzarse contra él con la misma rapidez que un relámpago; desapareciendo cual sombra proyecta instantáneamente.

Su ser entero se tumbo sobre el regazo del muchacho. Con su cabeza rodando por la alcoba hasta ir a parar cerca de la pared. Impregnando de su espesa sangre parte de la sombría habitación.

Itachi le miró serenamente, no iba a malgastar sus fuerzas en algo tan penoso.

Simplemente se levanto con gran esfuerzo de la helada superficie- apoyando una mano sobre el borde de la cama- y cuando el cuerpo decapitado del tiburón se desplomó en el suelo, aligerando con ello su peso, se aproximó hasta su ensangrentada cabeza, y compadeciéndose de él murmuro.

— Lo eres Kisame, porque de entre todos nosotros tú muerte será la más vergonzosa.

* * *

Recuerdo que Zetsu comento por ahí que Itachi se presento bastante deteriorado al encuentro final con Sasukemo. Razón por la que esa batalla que espere por capítulos y años no fuera tan espectacular como yo esperaba. Si, quede ciertamente decepcionada.


	11. Carta

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Drabble.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

11

**Carta.**

— _¡Carta! _— Su rostro asombrado fue iluminado por el celestial haz de una melodiosa luz, celebrando su fortuna, al descubrir en su casillero- dentro del _genkan _del colegio- una carta de cuidada envoltura guardada en sus _uwabakis. _Y con grato fervor la abrió esperando cualquier cosa.

¿Podría ser una carta amorosa escrita por Konan? No, que va, ella estaba saliendo con el engreído de Pain ¡O quizás era de Deidara! No, claro que no, él no era mujer. En fin, le daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando la carta fuera de amor y no una de...— _¡¿DESAFÍO? _— Al poco azoto con violencia la puertecilla de su casillero, concentrando la asustada atención de los presentes para sí mismo.

¡Y una mierda con las cartas de desafío de Suigetsu! Ya se encargaría más tarde de moler a palazos a ese mocoso de primaria.

Tomó muy furioso su _bokken_- samehada- y recordando que Itachi le esperaba se giró para hablarle.

— Eh Itachi- sa...

El mencionado le miro con una montaña de cartas amorosas sepultándole las piernas.

Cómo odiaba su maldita suerte.

— _¡Cabrón!_

* * *

_**genkan: Pequeño cuarto en el que los alumnos guardan sus pertenecias y se descalzan.**_

_**uwabakis: Sandalias especiales que usan en el colegio conocidas como **_**"zapatillas de interior", normalmente de goma y con una goma elástica en la parte superior para sujetarse. **

_**bokken: Sable de madera, en este caso, samehada, xD**_

¡Ya sé! Esto no tiene nada de yaoi ni shönen ai, pero es que tras diez drabbles de puro yaoi su servidora (Hevith) ya se canso de escribir chicoxchico, así que me di un respiro, pero igual, creó que salió lindo.


	12. Comadreja

**Advertencias: **Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

12

**Comadreja.**

Caminaba acompañado de un murmullante arroyuelo, corriendo libremente por la desolada vereda por la que deambulaba, completamente sólo. Escuchando el silbar del viento haciendo eso sobre la abundante hierva que se mecía al compás de las esmeraldas copas de los árboles. El astro rey irradiaba con toda su potencia; sulfurándole bajo las estorbosas telas del uniforme de Akatsuki, por lo tanto, llevaba sobre su encrespada cabellera, aquel característico sombrero de paja que le protegía de los rayos solares.

Emitió un gruñido de fastidio, y a pesar de que no estaba exhausto decidió parar en pleno trayecto para posarse sobre el árido tronco de un árbol caído, que en apariencia parecía haber sido victima de un rayo que le derrumbo en medio de una tormenta.

Abrió un poco su sofocante capa, y postrando a samehada a su lado, descanso sus hombres de aquel molesto peso que comenzaba a provocarle cierto malestar en la espalda. Hecho esto, advirtió la presencia de un pequeño roedor que se asomaba desde una ahuecada ruptura en la madera. No supo reconocerlo al instante, pero si no se equivocaba aquella indefensa alimaña era una comadreja, y se había alertado por su presencia en lo que parecía ser su madriguera.

— _Itachi _— Soltó para sus adentros, casi sin pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que el _shinobi _de la Hoja partió de este mundo a un mejor lugar?

No lo sabía, pero de ser posible le hubiese encantado saber que no fue a parar al mismo sitió en el que lo hicieron todos los demás, por lo menos no él. El chico no era malo.

Lo conoció a fondo, desde donde podía apreciarse, y podía asegurar que había sufrido más de lo que llegó a ser feliz, y aunque ese tema poco le importara le vio llorar infinidad de veces, invisiblemente, por que claro, sus lágrimas no eran palpables, pero él podía verlas en innumerables oportunidades bañando su rostro... era desdichado.

Suspiro.

¿Y ahora porqué diantres se ponía a pensar en un difunto?

Debía de reconocer que desde que Itachi murió las cosas no se le habían facilitado al igual que antes, y que fue muy difícil para él habituarse a su ausencia. Kisame era quizás por defecto un hombre muy parlanchín, y el Uchiha era el único que sabía responder sabiamente a todos sus posibles comentarios. Llenando con ello todas sus expectativas.

Lo reconocía.

Era innegable que dejo un vacío irremplazable en alguna parte de su corazón.

No cómo un gran amigo, pero si como el mejor de sus colegas. Ya le apenaba saber que dio su vida a cambio de la despreciable existencia de un chaval movido por la venganza. Ese mismo que le arrebato la vida, y que no estando conforme con eso, ahora mismo luchaba por destruir todo por lo cual sufrió Itachi por preservar.

— Je — Que tarde se había dado cuenta de lo molesto que le resultaba extrañar a ese muchachillo.

Transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas antes de que el espadachín pudiera retomar su camino a por el _hachibi. _Sorprendiéndose de que una comadreja se cruzara en su camino a partir de ese instante.

Condenada "comadreja", cómo la extrañaba.

* * *

xD Este tampoco es yaoi, ¡Es hetero! Pero es que no sólo me gusta el yaoi, también admiro mucho la relación laboral que llevaban juntos.


	13. Mala memoria

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

13

**Mala memoria.**

— ¿Hm? — Paro en seco su mano, antes de ingerir su zumo de naranja al denotar que su amigo yacía mudo, y bastante pensativo desde la última vez que le vio — ¿Sucedió algo Kisame?

Hoshigaki Kisame viró sus ojos hacia él, sin mover ni un sólo músculo para hacerlo en su estático estado etílico, y profiriendo un parco gemido se llevo a la boca su duodécima ronda de _shöchu_. Itachi comprendió entonces que había algo que le consternaba. De no ser así no se explicaba el porqué de que no dijera nada desde que lo encontró en la estación, haciendo gala de esa ola de comentarios muy típicos de él, y que estaba acostumbrado a escucharle decir.

A su vez, su siempre expresivo rostro se había tornado mucho más severo que el de Kakuzu.

Sabía que debía de intervenir.

Bien, lo haría, de vez en cuando no le venía mal hacerla de terapeuta.

— ¿Te encuent...?

— Los Uchiha no conocen el sentido de la palabra ¿No es así Itachi- san?

— ¿Hm...? — Silenció, desviando su mirada hacia las latas de cerveza vacías ¡Oh, claro! Las cosas comenzarían a fluir por sí mismas, y con diez copas más seguro que le sacaba la razón de porqué no superaba el trauma de que Maito Gai fuera mejor que él en los juegos de cartas. — ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

— Sabes de lo que hablo — Prosiguió señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo; — No finjas que no lo sabes.

— Buen...

— ¿Lo olvidaste no es cierto Uchiha? — Sus orbes obscuros se ampliaron gradualmente. Por lo visto, había un notorio avance, el problema era con él.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

Kisame silenció. Ciertamente Itachi había estado muy ocupado desde que se fue a estudiar al país del Rayo, en la ciudad de Kumogakure por estrictas órdenes de su padre, y por eso no había tenido contacto con él durante cuatro largos años. De pronto, se sorprendió al hallarse con un demacrado y gradualmente más añejo Kisame. Finalmente los años no pasaban en balde, pero no le parecía que hubiesen quedado en malos términos en ningún momento. No iba a hacer memoria porque en resumidas cuentas no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba, así que, haría que él mismo lo escupiera todo.

— Dijiste que cuando regresaras tú ibas a pensar en... lo que te paso.

¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante?

— Hm, no seas infantil Kisame — Inquirió bebiendo su jugo. Podían decirle desgraciado, insensible, patán y cualquier otro adjetivo que le subajara, pero no estaba muy dispuesto a pensar en _eso_, no era que fuera un ingrediente importante de sus planes a futuro.

Había sido sólo una vez. Un estúpido momento de inmadurez en el que había terminado compartiendo lecho con él entre sus piernas. Sólo tenía dieciocho años entonces, y la culpa lo obligo a usar la propuesta de su padre, de ir a la Universidad de Kumogakure, cómo su única alternativa.

Se marcho, sin siquiera decir nada, ni una carta, ni una sola llamada, y todo lo que recibió de él fue una última nota enviada entre las cartas de Sasuke.

"Piénsalo. ATTE: Kisame"

Era todo lo que decía.

Estaba enamorado en esos cálidos años de su juventud y sólo por eso se ánimo a devolverle el gesto.

"Lo hare. ATTE: Itachi"

Tal vez si lo habría hecho, pero el tiempo y la distancia sumergieron aquel bello recuerdo en alguna parte de su memoria. Fue vil, y lo sabía. Ya comenzaba a apenarle que Kisame le hubiese estado esperando durante cuatro largos años de su vida. No tenía perdón.

...

— Para mí no significó nada Kisame — Musito, bajando solo un poco la mirada.

Aquel enmudeció, sin saber que decir. Le habría encantado poder abrazarle en un arrebato de locura, para recordarle lo bien que se sintieron durmiendo juntos aquella bella noche. Las veces que le murmuro completamente sonrojado que lo necesitaba cuando estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Decirle que él lo amaba, y que lo siguió haciendo muy a pesar de que por el momento para él, sólo significara un encuentro carnal más, de los tantos que comenzó a sostener después de esa velada, pero... no podía hacerlo. Ya no era un estúpido al igual que hace cuatro años. Ahora contaba con treinta años de edad, y no podía darse el lujo de ser tan infantil, aun más de lo que ya lo había sido al reclamarle por lo que dijo en un pequeño trozo de papel.

— Lo sé — Fue todo lo que comento antes de marcharse de aquel humilde local, en un ánimo por no cometer alguna estupidez, e Itachi le miró por última vez saliendo de su vida, sin que fuera capaz de hacer algo bueno por él, del mismo modo que la primera vez.

* * *

Este me gusto mucho. Al principió ideé escribir algo sobre Kisame estando ebrió... sólo por simple morbo de pasarlo por borracho en una situación cómica para reírme un poco, pero cuando menos me lo espere había escrito un momento triste entre ellos dos, dándole un poco más de credibilidad a Kisame en su estado etílico.


	14. Sugestión

**Advertencias: **Parafilias/Viñeta

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

14

**Sugestión.**

Sus labios se habían humedecido instintivamente. Con su lengua paseándose lascivamente sobre ellos, y haciéndoles mucho más exquisitos al tacto. Enseguida, se mordió el labio inferior muy sutilmente, en una ardiente suplica de deseo.

Jadeo.

Desvaneciendo lentamente esta indecorosa acción, para finalmente aguardar pacientemente a divisar, al calor de la batalla, esa aguerrida figura que había estado siguiendo con sus brillantes rubíes. Observándole abalanzarse en una turbulenta ola contra sus oponentes. Yendo de aquí a allá, decapitando con el escamoso filo de su espada a todo desdichado que osase posarse con aires de supremacía frente a él.

Sangre corría por la salina sustancia que lo transportaba sobre el ensangrentado coliseo, y vislumbraba en completa quietud la sádica mueca de vehemencia que le adornaba. Su corazón palpitaba, y el grotesco crujido de los cuerpos descuartizados no llegaron a opacar el agradable aroma de su sudor. Resbalando sensualmente por su dorso descubierto.

Alto cómo ningún otro, impacto contra un muro a alguno de ellos, rompiéndole los huesos.

Suspiro.

Concurriendo que le estrujaba por el cuello. Hasta destrozar su garganta, con tal violencia que, un intenso carmín cubrió su rostro de rojo.

Gimió.

Al presenciar la maestría con la que sus dedos formulaban una serie de sellos, invocando uno de sus más poderoso _jutsus_, y su cuerpo entero se tenso al escuchar de sus cuerdas vocales rugir un ronco _Suiton: suikoukan_.

Estaba llegando a su límite.

Y aquel magnífico cañón de agua derribo a todo un escuadrón, echándoles a volar.

De entre el firmamento, la sangre revuelta con las extremidades de los _shinobis_ de la roca se dejaron precipitar sobre la superficie, al igual que un sacro diluvio descendiendo del cítrico cielo de Iwakegure; en un educado ademán que celebraba su victoria.

Sin embargo, él deseaba poder ver más, lo necesitaba un poco más... sólo hasta poder rosar el cielo en un preciado orgasmo.

Cerro sus ojos, y cual profeta sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando todo un batallón les rodeo.

Ahora Kisame sabía porqué Itachi había comenzado a pedirle que fuera él quién se encargara de dar pelea, y se prometió que cuando finalizara su labor, haría lo propio con él, para hacerle saber lo que era el verdadero placer.

* * *

Raro, raro, me gustan las parafilias y aun más seguir haciendo ver a Itachi coladito por Kisame.


	15. Traición

**Advertencias: **AU (universo alterno)/Viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen; todos los personajes/trama/argumentos/etc., del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto, y éste es solo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

15

**Traición.**

Mes y medio atrás, Uchiha Itachi había tenido una pequeña discusión con Kisame. Que para variar, había sido propiciado por su culpa.

Fue la misma premisa de siempre, ese problema visual hereditario que no se molestaba en atender con tal de no preocupar a su familia.

Fugaku su padre, apenas y conseguía sostenerles, por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesto a agravar su carga con ello. Pidió disculpas, por su bien y el de su relación, pero Hoshigaki no estaba dispuesto a acceder al igual que solía hacerlo antes, porque le molestaba que el chico evadiera sus responsabilidades, y esta vez definitivamente le abandonó.

Itachi se negó a creerlo.

Él y Kisame habían estado saliendo juntos desde el instituto medio superior, y una ruptura tan repentina, en sus tres años de pareja, le parecía increíble, pero esta vez, no sólo había sido una simple pelea en la que su silencio incitaba a la impotencia de Kisame, a hacerlo sentir incapaz de protegerlo. Su ruptura había sido por motivos mucho más profundos que esos.

Eran dos adultos, contaba ya con veinte años de edad y no podía seguir creyendo que todo se arreglaría cómo acostumbró a hacerlo. Sólo para sobrellevar las cosas, sin que ninguno tuviera que sentirse culpable.

Fue en vísperas de Navidad, y esa sería la primera Navidad que estuviese lejos de él.

No importo cuantas veces le llamará. Esta vez, Kisame, no le devolvió ni una sola vez el gesto.

Se encontraba abatido, se negaba a que todo terminara sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo, y fue a buscarle a su apartamento. Sabía que Kisame no tenía familia viva con la cual compartir las celebraciones, y él se había encargado de llenar aquel hueco de su existencia.

Y para su sorpresa no le encontró.

Itachi se habría retirado a su casa, para estar con sus padres y su hermano menor de no ser porque algo le impidió marcharse. Estaba dispuesto a esperar su llegada, él tenía fe de que todo podría solucionarse si buscaba un mejor empleo y le daba fin al problema. Lo tenía todo resuelto.

Sin embargo...

Con desagrado contemplo a Kisame llegando en la compañía de alguien más. Creía reconocerlo, era Suigetsu Hözuki, el hermano menor de su supuesto mejor amigo y a quién llevaba a casa en su lugar.

Tembló, quizás por muchas razones y emociones causando estragos en su interior, y yéndose justo antes de que le descubriera, se perdió entre las heladas calles de Konoha.

En su desdicha, no pudo evitar imaginar cosas un tanto desagradables... ¿No había pasado mucho tiempo y ya le había olvidado? El Uchiha siempre fue de esas personas que no comprendía por qué el amor era tan fácil de reemplazar. Le producía indiferencia la simplicidad con la que los corazones mutaban yendo de una persona a otra sin reparos. Él nunca pudo verse en un futuro lejos de Kisame y tal vez era un pensamiento infantil, así que lo consentía. Aun así, era inevitable no pensarlo, cuando le amaba a él y solamente a él en esos momentos de su vida.

Se encontraba gravemente herido y quizás por desconsuelo le engaño.

Aquella noche busco refugió en alguien más, sólo para perder esa pureza que Kisame estuvo dispuesto a aceptar cuando estuviera listo. Presa de otras caricias, pretendió enterrar en su memoria lo que sentía por él, de la misma forma que lo hizo Kisame, y perdiéndose completamente bajo aquel su corazón se resquebrajo en mil pedazos.

Había pasado ya un mes más de eso y cuando menos se lo espero él volvió.

— ¿Me odias? — Cuestiono delante del umbral de su hogar. Vislumbrando al chico que no se dignaba a mirarle directamente a la cara. Itachi se sentía avergonzado por hacer lo mismo que él hizo, y no podía hablar, se limito a escuchar. — Yo... encontré un buen trabajo, Itachi, creó poder pagar tu tratamiento — Levanto la mirada al escuchar lo que decía. Concibiendo su pálido semblante y esa típica sonrisa que le dedicaba solamente a él; — Quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haberte buscado — Pauto, echándose las manos a los bolsillo, y desviando ligeramente su mirada de la suya. No era su estilo, pero estaba arrepentido. — Sinceramente no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Eres mí...mí... — Balbuceo, no sabía que termino debía de emplear para nombrar lo que había entre ellos. Enrojeció tenuemente y pareciendo encontrar la respuesta correcta prosiguió. — Yo debí cuidarte mejor. Te exigí y ni siquiera hice nada por ayudarte... por eso, yo busque algo mejor para nosotros.

Estaba mudo.

¿Había dicho... "nosotros"?

¿Por qué le hablaba cómo si nada hubiese pasado? ¿No acaso habían terminado?

— Pensé que salías con Suigetsu- kun. — Musito, escuchando al acto que este se reía socarronamente de sus palabras.

— ¿Suigetsu? ¿De qué hablas hombre? Yo sería incapaz de traicionarte.

Estremeció.

...

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Itachi- san?

¿Qué no le había engañado?

En ese caso, lo que hizo él...

— Hum, ¿Me odias, no es así? — Arguyó, advirtiendo al acto que el muchacho de melena morena se daba media vuelta; y apunto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo para que no lo hiciera. — ¡Espera! ¡Se que fui un gran idiota, pero puedo asegurarte que no hubo nada, Suigetsu no es más que un niño!

— En Navidad... — Murmuro secamente. Agachando la cabeza, y con el corazón palpitándole tortuosamente.

Sus orbes se ampliaron levemente al escucharle decir eso. Ahora comprendía que Itachi estaba sufriendo por una equivocación que quizás confundió.

— Suigetsu y yo hicimos las compras para Navidad. Él, yo, Zabuza y Mangetsu celebraríamos la Navidad ¿Qué de malo tiene eso? — Concluyó sin soltarle.

No podía creerlo... no tenía perdón.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Kisame sólo le miró de espaldas a él, percibiendo con su mano retenía su antebrazo, que todo su ser temblaba. Estaba preocupado, no quería perderle, no por algo que no cometió.

Sabía que le había abandonado sin decir nada, pero ni un sólo día dejo de extrañarlo, y de arrepentirse de su propia inmadurez. Realmente quería ayudarlo. De manera que busco un mejor empleo, con el que intentaría encontrar la forma de protegerlo para que así, algún día, le llevara a vivir con él.

— Te traicione — Inquirió finalmente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Dormí con alguien más.

Silenciaron.

Parecía que nunca hubiese despertado de la pesadilla que surgió a partir de su abandono, en ese último pleito que les distancio cierto tiempo.

Si.

Eso era para Itachi, un terrible sueño imposible de borrar.

Kisame buscó su mano... sin desvanecer el cálido contacto y haciéndose de ella entrelazo sus dedos entre los finos dedos del Uchiha. Apretándole suavemente, y acortando la distancia que les separaba le abrazo con su brazo libre, de tal forma que, el calor de su cuerpo le llegó a Itachi cómo un balde de agua fría, mismo que le retornaba a la realidad.

Muy mimosamente beso su sedosa melena, y aferrándole con más fuerza a él le murmuro al oído.

— En ese caso déjame borrar sus caricias y darte las mías.

Itachi cerró sus ojos... perdiéndose a través del tiempo, para recordar con fervor ese momento.

* * *

La verdad cuando lo escribí la idea me pareció muy buena, pero al final, cuando lo releí me di cuenta de que el drabble sonaba al caso de una telenovela de mala monta y que para desarrollarlo tendría que haber escrito todo un shot en lugar de una ¿Viñeta?

No quisé incluir el nombre del amante, eso se los dejo a su imaginación, aunque de haber sido Kisame pude haber recurrido a Konan ¿Suigetsu? Nah, no se por qué Itachi tendría que sentir celos de un niño.

En fin, sé que este no fue el gran aporte ni la quinta maravilla del fanfictión, pero yo sinceramente espero que les hayan gustado aunque sea un poquito. Reitero, la comedia y los momentos de humor no son lo mío ni el romance. Hasta otra tabla de drabbles.

Kissus.


End file.
